


That feeling

by LegendsofSnark



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Parents, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 07:25:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9425597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegendsofSnark/pseuds/LegendsofSnark
Summary: Barry is a little nervous





	

**Author's Note:**

> Rantsofafangirl asked for parent's au

Barry’s pacing. He always paces when he’s nervous and Eddie has to hold back a snicker or two. And maybe stop him because they just got the carpet replaced and he doesn’t need another speedster sized hole in the rug. Eddie gets up, their little brown and beige puppy who was rightly named Coco yelps as she was placed on the ground much to her dismay. He walks over to Barry and places an arm around his waist, stopping him.

“What’s going on in that head of yours Mr. Allen-Thawne?” Eddie asks with a soft kiss to the back of Barry’s neck. Barry melts into the touch, resting his head against Eddie’s chest.

“How are you not nervous?” Barry questions. “I’m freaking out about this.”

Eddie chuckles. “Barry it’s not a big deal. I mean it’s a huge deal but we’re ready for this. We’re good at this. All those kids that we fostered loved us and….”

“And we couldn’t keep them because of me. What if they choose now that they don’t want their child in the care of the man whose father–”

“Was found innocent. That woman, she didn’t like us not because of that but because of the fact that we were two men in love that wanted to raise children. We can’t think like that about each person that brings a child to us. And look at it this way, she’s giving us her child because she trusts us. She knows we’re good people and she wants the best for her daughter.”

Barry can only nod. Some days he’s grateful that he met Eddie that night and even more so that he stayed by hisbl side the entire time he was in a coma.

“I love you.” Barry mutters, he turns in Eddie's  arms. Their eyes lock and he’s astounded by the man that Eddie is.

“I love you too.”

                                            ▪▪

Nora Allen-Thawne was born not even a day later and Barry was certain that something was working in his favor, not only was she gorgeous but her eyes shone in a familiar light.

Eyes so much like his mother’s.


End file.
